


Surprise

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Sunset Yard [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Frontier AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tells Greg why Joan came to Sunset Yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

John was quiet when Joan left the house, silent for the rest of the evening with Greg, with the most thoughtful little expression on his face. 

"John, what's up? Was that your brother's wife?"

john looked up, startled out of his thoughts. "oh. Yeah, it was..." 

"Well? What did she come all the way out here for?" 

"it's complicated, but the gist of it is, he isn't over his drinking problems, and she'd like to stay with us until he wisens up. Oh. And she thinks she's going to have a child, which is why she came here. Apparently she likes us enough to ask if we'd help raise them. She's not too optimistic about harry's drinking." john's face was flushed as Greg looked over, giving him a once over to see if he was serious, which it seemed he was. 

"and? What did you say?" 

"i said she'd have to get your permission to live in the house, but I'd like to help with the kid whenever possible. I think we're going to be pseudo dads."


End file.
